User blog:LakuitaBro01/WARCRAFT DEATH BATTLE!
DEATH BATTLE! Italics = Boomstick = AG Normal = Wiz = Me Beggining Sequence: Humans, the normal race of Azeroth VS the Orcs, the Bloodthirsty killers of Azeroth. ''These two races have been fighting eachother since the beggining, ''we're pitting them together to see who is truely the toughest race in all of Azeroth! Human: Humans in Warcraft are a resilient species native to the world of Azeroth. Many live in the ''Eastern Kingdoms, once known as the Azotha.'' They founded seven kingdoms that banded together in the Second War.'' Humans native to Northrend were often forced into slave labor in the magnataur kingdoms of ancient history''. Since the Third War, the kingdom of Stormwind has led humanity and is a powerful stronghold of the Alliance. The Humans are Brave fighters who fight for the Light and to help the world. ''That is correct Boomstick, they are agile fighters who are the strongest of all of Paladins. ''Paladins? You mean the ones in Dungeons and Dragons? ''No Boomstick, these Paladins are skilled in holy light and can kill easily, it's one of the 3 classes we'll talk about in the battle. ''The Paladins attacks are Crusade Strike, Judgement, Templar Verdict, Hammer of Wrath, Holy Light, and Flash Heal. ''Flash Heal is a powerful healing move that can heal for 14 thousand health. ''Holy Light is a powerful magic based attack that can do large amounts of damage, along with Templar Verdict but it's a physical move. ''Paladin is one type of three classes in this battle. ''Don't spoil it you fuckin' retard! ''Oh... sorry, Humans are also skilled in magic, Warlocks are one example of there power. ''Warlocks are skilled in the art of Demonology, the study of demons and Chaotic based magic. ''That is also correct Boomstick, Warlocks are capable of producing a huge amount of damage in a short period of time. ''such moves are Chaos Bolt which is a critical hit everytime it hits. ''Incinerate is another Devastation type attack that does a considerable amount of damage. ''When stuff gets real and the Warlock needs to heal, theres an energy beam thingy that can heal itself and damge enemys. ''Boomstick it's called Drain Life and it can do little damage and it heals little. ''Aside from that, Warlocks can summon Demons to help themselves defeat enemys, there summons feature Voidwalkers, Succubus, Felhunters, and Imps. ''Voidwalkers are tanks, Succubus are deadly short ranged attackers, Felhunters are also deadly short range attackers, and Imps are long-ranged attackers. ''The last class that's going to fight for the Humans are Rogues. ''Rogues are heavy assault stealth fighters who can devastate the battle field with one Ambush. ''Ambush is a devastating attack performed while stealthed. ''Other attacks the Rogues can use are Sinister Strike and Eviserate. Eviserate is powered by Sinister Strike but both are killer, while Sinister Stike is powered by the Weapon power, Eviserate is powered by combo points which make it powerful. That wraps that up about the Humans, now to the Orcs! ''Lets hope they brought some great artillery to help them maybe even a BIG FUCKING GUN 9000! Orcs: The green-skinned Orcs, or Greenskins are one of the most prolific races of Azeroth. Born on the world of Draenor, the orcs were brought to Azeroth through the dimensional gateway known as the Dark Portal and waged war on the humans while under the influence of the Burning Legion. ''Orcs have been known as puppets of the Burning Legion to be used as warriors on a fullscale attack led by there master. ''One of the Orc classes we'll have fighting in this battle is the Warrior class. ''Warriors are defensive and heavy attackers when fighting others and enemys. ''The Warriors moves in this battle are Charge, which stuns a enemy, Thunderclap, which hits enemys in all directions, and finaly Mortal Strike which generates there rage. ''Orc Warriors are unstoppable and deadly, there Racial power- ''Racist. is Blood Fury, which increases defense and attack significantly. Talk about a serious case of Roid Rage. ''When theres a healer around a Orc Warrior... the Warrior turns into a pesky target. ''Speaking of healers, the Orcs have a Monk with them, one of the toughest classes in Azeroth. ''Monks are trained in Martial Arts, they have bulky fighters and can heal and damage for alot. ''Monks can use many weapons like Polearms which we're giving cuz hey, I want to see things get stabbed by a spear. ''The Monks moves in this battle are Surging Mist, a great healing move, Tiger Swipes, a medium powerful move used for autoattack, and Flying Serpent Kick, a move that causes the Monk to fly at its enemys and stun and damage them. ''The last class fighting for the Orcs is a Hunter, with a Wolf as his pet. Hunters are short and long range attackers that can deal large amounts of damage. There moves are Aimed Shot, which does a shit ton of damage, Black Arrow, it is a inflicting move that Lady Sylvannas, the Queen of the Forsaken, has mastered, and finaly Chimera Shot, cause they aren't powerful enough. ''Chimera shot causes Serpent Sting to last longer and heals the Hunter for 5% of there health which isn't that much. ''Both sides are set and we're reading to go LETS GET READY FOR A DE- '' Wait Boomstick, have you ever heard of the ERB wiki? ''Yes I go on there all the time. ''Well the ERB wiki is a complex race full of people with all flavors, even if theres trolls. ''Cool story bro, LETS GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLE! The Battle: (3 humans are walking through Westfall when they see 3 figures on the horizen) Warlock Human: What are those? Are those Orcs? (The rogue is then shot in the chest by a Aimed Shot) Paladin Human: WHAT THE! (the Paladin charges the Orc Hunter and cuts his and his pets head off) Orc: Warrior: LOK'TAR! (The Orc Warrior and the Paladin Human clash swords as the Monk and Warlock clash) Warlock Human: CONFLAGATE! (The Warlock Human burns the Monk badly but the Monk flip kicks the Warlock into the air) (The Monk Flying Serpent Kicks the Warlock in two and runs over to help the Warrior) Orc Warrior: Fall human, you stand no chance (The Monk charges into the Paladin but the Paladin stabs him in the throat and he falls to the ground) (The Paladin turns around just in time to put his shield up to block a Mortal Strike) (The Orc Warrior jumps around the Paladin to confuse him then stabs him in the head) Orc Warrior: WE ARE SUPRE- (The Orc Warrior hears a noise in the shrubs and then the real Rogue ambushs him from behind) Orc Warrior: AHHHH I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (The Rogue stealths again and Ambushs the Orc again but it misses) Orc Warrior: THERE YOU ARE! TIME TO DIE (The Warrior feels a pain in his side, he looks and sees the Rogue had stuck a knife in his side) Orc Warrior: YOU THINK THAT WILL HURT ME? AHAHA- (The Warrior falss to the ground) (The Rogue kneels down beside the Orc and pulls the knife out) Rogue Human: Poison, you should've learned the way of the Rogues (The Rogue walks off back to Elwynn Forest, proud of this victory) After Battle: WOH BRING IT UP FOR US! ''While the Orcs seemed to win the Rogue shot to start the battle was a dummy, as you see what happened to the Warrior. ''In the end the Orcs just couldn't... I can't make up a pun for this.... ''We don't need a pun you know, thank you for joining us on Death Battle. ''Have a great day with the Orcs death in mind! Next time: Next time on Warcraft Death Battle A camera zoom shot of Thunder Bluff fades on and off the screen A camera zoom shot of Darnassus fades on and off the screen A Tauren Druid is shown fighting off Night Elf Druid It then shows a dead Night Elf Mage laying dead on the ground How was the battle? AWESOME Great Good Ok Meh Bad Sucked